The Whole Point Of Halloween Is To Be Scared
by Lolsome-o-sis girl
Summary: [Michelle/Eldon; Based on a prompt from Tumblr] In which Michelle finds out that Eldon has never watched Doctor Who and decides to change that situation immediately...and maybe pull a prank on him as well.


**The Whole Point Of Halloween Is To Be Scared**

_Fandom: The Next Step_

_Rating: K+_

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Michelle/Eldon_

_Word count: 842_

_Summary: [Based on a prompt from Tumblr] In which Michelle finds out that Eldon has never watched Doctor Who and decides to change that situation __immediately__...and maybe pull a prank on him as well. Michelle/Eldon ONESHOT._

* * *

**AN: I recently started watching some of The Next Step a few weeks ago, and I absolutely love the Michelle/Eldon pairing. They're so adorable. One of my New Year resolutions was not to procrastinate, but I've been working all weekend, and so I wrote this to cheer myself up. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER. I do not own The Next Step. Or Doctor Who. Oh, man, I wish I owned Doctor Who.**

* * *

**Prompt from Tumblr: **_Imagine your OTP watching episodes of Doctor Who. But not just any episodes, the scariest ones they can find. Person A keeps on trying to hide under a blanket while Person B tries to comfort them, but can't because they're laughing so hard._

* * *

"You've never seen it!?"

"Nope."

Michelle folds her arms, eyes wide with disbelief. "I don't believe this - you've never seen _Doctor Who_!"

"Never." Eldon flops down onto her couch with a half-hearted shrug, flicking absentmindedly through the pages of a magazine left lying on the seat beside him.

"How is that possible? I thought everyone had seen at least one episode in their lifetime." Michelle pushes a strand of hair from her face. "Me and Dad watch it all the time. Every week on Saturday night. Never miss it." She smiles slightly, remembering the many happy evenings that have passed, before she nods firmly, as she always does when she has her mind set on something. "Right. That settles it."

"Settles what?" He watches her move across the room with curious eyes.

"You, Eldon, are going to watch your first ever episode of _Doctor Who_. Right now." She runs a finger along the spines of the cases lining the shelves on the wall, until she pulls a slim purple case and holds it up so he can see the bright orange _Doctor Who_ logo.

"What about the horror movie marathon?" Eldon glances at the pile of DVDs Michelle has left by the TV. "Isn't the whole point of Halloween being scared?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." Michelle suddenly grins at him as she feeds the shiny disk into the side of the television and finds the remote. "Scary is the whole point of _Doctor Who_." She tugs a blue patchwork blanket off the radiator and returns to the couch, draping it over the two of them, hitting Play as the menu flashes up on the screen. She hears Eldon muttering something under his breath, and she rests her head on his shoulder, trying to control her smile as the episode starts. _The Empty Child_ has been her favourite episode for many years and inspired many nightmares. Perfect for Halloween - and her boyfriend, who loves anything remotely appropriate for this time of year.

She glances over at Eldon when the opening titles roll a few minutes later. "Feeling scared yet?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Not particularly."

"All in good time." She rolls her eyes at his words, before refocusing on the episode and The Doctor's attempts to unravel the mystery of the masked child. She doesn't glance Eldon's way again until three quarters of the way through the episode, biting her lip to hold back a smirk. Half of the blanket is pulled up around her boyfriend's face, with only his eyes peering out over the top, his fingers clutching the soft material.

"Okay there?" He jolts, as if shocked with a live wire, before glancing at her.

"Yeah...sure. Fine."

Unconvinced, she chuckles. "I'll go get some snacks, shall I?" Eldon nods - despite clearly not liking the idea of her leaving the room - and she disappears into the brightly lit kitchen to forage in the cupboards for the many packets of candy she has stowed away for occasions such as this. She sneaks a glance at her boyfriend, who's still huddled on the couch, the blanket almost over his head, and she has to fight the urge to giggle at the sight. It reminds her of the first time she cuddled with her father on that same couch, watching that episode for the first time. She grins suddenly, as a thought pops into her mind.

It is Halloween, after all. And Eldon loves being scared at Halloween, right? What could be better than a practical joke?

Dropping down to the floor, she crawls back into the living room on her hands and knees, ducking behind the couch to make sure that Eldon doesn't notice her, waiting for just the right moment.

"_A__RE YOU MY MUMMY_?" Michelle claps a hand down on Eldon's shoulder. Eldon lets out the loudest, high pitched shriek she's ever heard, flying off the couch and onto the floor, making her descend into floods of hysterical giggles, hand clapped to her mouth to muffle the sound.

"That was _not_ funny," Eldon says, once her laughter has reduced to no more than a few hiccups.

"It was totally funny, and you know it." She rises from her position behind the couch, a mirthful smile still playing on her lips; Eldon can't resist smiling along to that smile. "So. Those snacks still good?" She vanishes again and returns a few seconds later, carrying the large bowl of candy, and curls up against him under the blanket, until the end credits are rolling, and the masked zombies have been defeated and cured.

"So?" She beams up at him. "Pretty good, right? Don't deny it - I can tell you loved it."

"Yeah, okay. I'll admit. That was pretty cool. Despite the fact that you scared the hell out of me earlier." He pauses for a second, before grinning. "I'm up for watching some more."

"Awesome!" Michelle leaps up off the couch with a brilliant smile. "How does an episode about evil statues that you can't look away from sound?"

* * *

**And, there we have it, people! Hope you all liked. :)**


End file.
